Tokyo Blood Mew Mew
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: In 2013 a new team of mews are born this time they are not here to protect but to destroy, they seek to kill the ones who created them and will take down anyone in their way!Now what will they do about the Triniclones?Kioto is alot worse than Kisshu!rtd M
1. Birth of an angel, Creation of a devil!

Tokyo Blood Mew Mew

The birth of an Angel, The creation of a Devil

Set in 2013

//Flashback//

'No! No! I cant give in! I have to keep running they wont catch me. Not again!!'

Kirioko Silently vowed as she ran through the dark forest of Tokyo park away from her pursuers

"Come on little kitty just get back into you cell and we will go home"

Lied the the silver haired man as he shot lightning balls from his gun

"You can forget that!"

Kirioko yelled as she dodged several attacks…unfortunately one hut her on the ankle causing her to fall into a pit of thorns, leaving her with a lot of cuts, some of them bleeding

"Oh great Sarona you hurt her!"

Yelled the sapphire haired man to his partner

"Oh shut your trap and collect her!"

The sapphire haired man looked and saw that the girl had escaped

"Oh now look! She has vanished! AGAIN!"

The two turned and went back to their base

As soon as they had disappeared Kirioko began to come down from the trees

"Thank god that is over! I was almost caught! Ugh im still in this horrid form!

She said looking at herself

She had mid length pink hair just brushing her shoulder

She had 2 brown fuzzy cat ears

A long bushy brown tail

And oh I forgot

She had two fangs

Yes she is a vampire…but not a normal one

She has a beating heart and a soul

Odd isn't it?

Well that is the start of our strange story

Lets begin….

Shall we?……..

// End Flashback//

Well our story takes us back to 1997 the time when a young couple Camille and Shaun setteled into their new home in Kanto to commemorate it they bought a cat a beautiful brown bushy tailed cat, they called her Kuroki, they lived peacefully for 3 years. That was…..until the accident……. In the forest…….

It was a dark night on the 13th of march it was also a night when three new boys wandered into town, pale boys they were. In fact you could almost pass them off as dead men! Camille was out shopping when one of the boys, no older than 14 he looked collapsed in the street, being a kind sort she shot over immediately and cradled his head

"Oh dear, you look a dreadful sight! Do you need any help? Any requirements?"

She said feeling sympathy for the boy

"B…Blood"

He mouthed

"Im sorry dear what?"

She said leaning over

The other 2 men shot over and whipped the boy away

"I say! Release that child immediately he needs medical help!"

Camille stated

"Umm yes madam, perhaps iv you take him in we can better understand his predicament"

The tall man said

"Yes and it will…better satisfy us to know his saviour…"

The medium sized mad suggested

"W-Well if you say so then come to my home at once!"

Camille said with the smallest bit of fear…true she didn't trust the bunch but they weren't going to help the child…they were going to let him go unchecked…she had to do something….right?

It was 10 o'clock when the men arrived with the child

"They left it a little late didn't they?"

Shaun noticed

"Come off it! They probably just got stuck in traffic.."

Camille said with a little insecurity she wasn't so sure about this now yes she wanted to help the child but the more she thought the more planned out it seemed…yes…

1. Small boy collapses

2. Woman rushes over to help

men offer to assist

come over

Then…..what will step 5 be?

"Mrs Korowoska we have Vladimir"

Said Count Duskov

"Yes now why don't you let us in"

She thought hard about this and came to a decision

"No!"

She screamed and ran to the back of the room

"Im afraid that's not the answer…."

Count Samovar said calmly…so calm it was terrifying

Camille ran to Shaun only to be blown back into the wall

"Camille!!!"

Shaun ran only to be grabbed by his neck

"Do not deny us the satisfaction that has deluded us 1,000 years!"

Shaun's eyes widened as he was crashed to the ground

The next thing that was heard was the cry of a woman in agonising pain

Camille awoke to find that the people had gone and her husband was unconscious

"What the lord happened?"

She said…she was holy person who didn't approve of swearing

"Holy shit!"

Her husband wasn't so loyal

"Camille are you ok!?! Are you hurt?!"

Shaun yelled

"Y-Yes I think im ok, but the men where are they?"

Camille looked scared

"Men? What men?"

Camille was confused, there were men in her home attacking her

"T-The men with the sick child! Shaun don't you remember?"

Camille said really confused

"No the only boy I remember is the one that delivered the paper this morning, no sick child or odd gentlemen"

Camille was now unsure of her sanity

"Did I dream it all?"

She thought

"Oh yeah honey it's the 13th have you checked?"

He asked

"Oh! I forgot about that!"

Camille rushed to the loo and checked…she had missed a period, she checked the pregnancy predictor it showed positive….. Gold? This was rather odd usually a blue or a pink. But gold….this was rather odd. Camille ran to Shaun

"Im pregnant!"

She announced happy yet sad aswell

"What is it boy or girl?"

Shaun said

"….."

Camille never spoke

"What?"

He said unsure

"I….think its neither…."

She said

"Well…lets go for a scan appointment"

Shaun suggested

'Yes that's a great idea we can check it'

So they got in the car and left neither one of them noticed that an absence was in order

So they arrived at the maternity hospital, oddly her stomach was swelling abnormally, she received many odd looks and some dirty ones, whispers of gossip began spreading in the room, her eyes welled up with crystal tears that dripped onto blouse, she was wheeled in and the whispers stopped. Shaun came out and cursed at the lot.

"Oh…I see because she is critically ill and is pregnant lets point and whisper about her well I have a name for cows like you! BITCHES! You don't have anything else to do so you sit and gossip about everyone and anyone you don't deserve a family!"

That's all he said before going into the operating room

"Ok we are going to have to check its breathing we aren't getting any feed back from…….it"

Camille noticed they called the bay it….cant they get a signal of what sex it is?

"Umm…cant you tell if its male or female?"

Camille asked

"The thing is we fear it may be premature or………still-born so we have to check"

The words 'Still-born' sent shivers down her back

"Ok we will put you under aesthetic to uncover your baby's problem"

The doctor said

"O-Ok"

Camille sighed

"Sir please wait outside the room"

The nurse asked

"Y-Yes…"

He said as he went out

"Ok now lets get started"

The nurse injected a needle into her and she was out

She had an odd dream-like experience

"What is this…"

Camille said

' You know Camille'

Said a voice

"Who……."

She trailed off when she saw Kuroki sitting next to her

"I think im losing my sanity"

She said

' no your not I am a dream appiration created by your insecurity, I come with good news you are about to give birth to an amazing child,,whether you accept her or not is up to you…know this the decision will not only affect her future but yours aswell…farewell'

She woke up to hear paniked voices

"Im sorry but the baby seems to be kicking its breaking apart inside we will have to operate immediately"

This shocked her

"But im not under anything!"

She freaked

"Sorry ma am"

The next thing that filled the air was a screech so loud that the hospital lights blew

"M-Ma am….your baby"

So Camille took her child and saw that it was un natural…the first thing that came from its mouth was

"Blood!"

Ok that's the end of this chapter

But il have more either tomorrow or the next day!

R&R

Please?


	2. Tokyo Blood Mews Unite!

Tokyo Blood Mew Mew

Tokyo Blood Mews Unite!

//Present//

Kirioko was angry at herself, no, she was angry at the bastards who made her this way…she was a freak enough as it was, never mind being part animal. She continued to walk the forestry path of the park avoiding any people, she froze at the sound of a branch.

"_Ribbon Kirioko Slash!"_

She whispered and turned around…….

"Oh no!_"_

_She said, it turned out to be a kitten…luckily her attack missed it_

_The poor creature stayed still terrified, it was a creamy brown and looked bedraggled _

"_So you're a stray too?"_

_She said_

'_Yes'_

_The kitten mewed, causing Kirioko to jump_

"_Y-You spoke!!"_

_She hyped_

'_You can understand me human?'_

_The little kitten was also shocked _

"_Do you want to stay with me?"_

_Kirioko asked, the little kitten looked happy_

"_So I guess I can name you, right?"_

_She asked_

' _I guess'_

_She shrugged_

"_Kipatso?"_

_She suggested_

'_Hell no!'_

_It hissed_

"_Fine, Sassy?"_

_Again it hissed_

' _I don't like it, too aggressive'_

_Kirioko snickered_

' _What?'_

_It mewed_

"_Never mind"_

_She laughed_

"_I got it!"_

_She jumped causing the cat to arch its back_

' _W-What?'_

_She gasped_

"_Siren"_

_She said, the cat mewed_

' _Yes because I can see more than you!'_

"_No it sounded cool"_

_Siren sweat dropped_

' _Master…'_

_They both laughed_

_Meanwhile with the scientists_

"_We have to find her and extract that data so we can inject the other girls"_

_Syro said_

"_Yes but it was YOU who charged at her!"_

_Said Askankana_

_Behind them were cages with four others. In one was a tall black haired girl chained by the neck in a cage that said Vampire on it, she looked like she hadn't had a bath or food in years, she looked about 18, had red eyes, probably due to the men experimenting and her silky black hair reached her ankles, her face was streaked with mascara and it looked like she cried so hard that she bled tears_

"_P-Please….Let us go!"_

_She begged only to be whipped_

"_Silence! You talk when told!"_

_Syro yelled, Askankana looked a little guilty_

"_Why don't you be a bit more gentle with them?"_

_He said_

"_Why should we??"_

_He snapped_

"_Because SOME of them are children you bastard!"_

_He shouted pointing to cage 3 that held a small child with chains around her ankles, she had powder pink hair and was curled up in a ball, she was pure white and looked deathly ill_

"_Hmm maybe I should lighten up"_

_He agreed_

"_Ok bitches il open your cages as long as you get back in once you have had a taste of freedom!"_

_He said, as soon as he opened Vampires cage she punched him, scratched him and made a mad dash for the exit, she cradled the child in her arms and shot away_

" _Damn…..it…"_

_Syro was angry…..So angry….he ran into the back and laughed manically, Askankana knew what he was doing_

"_Syro! No!!!!!!!! its too early!"_

_He panicked_

"_I don't care! I never cared! This was to outdo my stupid brother Ryou! He had all the attention! I was shipped off to military school at first hand!, then he was born!! I deserve recognition!! I DESERVE FAME!!"_

_Syro slapped the red button and the sky glowed an aluminous tricoloured beam, Syro laughed like a madman_

_The colour caught the girls eyes_

"_What"_

"_The"_

"_Hell"_

_The girls said as they were each bathed in a light, then they were unconscious _

_6 hours later_

"_Hey…she's awake. Everyone, Vampire-Hime, Lunaiko-Oneechan, Aioko- Chan, She's coming to!"_

_Screamed a childlike voice, followed by murmers_

"_Hey! Kid wake up!"_

_Said a voice_

"_Hey! Who are you t call me a kid! Im like a year before you!"_

_Kirioko snapped to the green haired girl_

"_P-Please we should ca, down and make her welcome"_

_Said a timid lemon haired girl_

"_You're a-"_

_The rude girl was silenced by a glare from Vampire_

"_Aioko is right she needs rest"_

_The rest agreed, with no questions_

_Kirioko looked around it seemed they were in an old abandoned mansion, she noticed something_

"_Siren!? Siren!?, where's my Siren!!"_

_She was crying_

"_Vampire, she's freaking out about a thing called Siren!"_

_The snobby girl said_

"_Siren…..Oh! The small animal she had! Tameiko go find it!"_

_She said gently_

"_Yes Ma-Mon-Da!"_

_She chirped_

"_So you have marks too?"_

_Vampire asked_

"_Marks?"_

_Kirioko was confused_

"_Yo Lunaiko get her a mirror!"_

_She ordered, Lunaiko flew back and showed Kirioko her reflection, two fuzzy brown cat ears, a long brown bushy tail and her eyes were now blood red_

"_Ok the ears and tail are normal but my eyes and my skin colour are new!"_

_Everyone looked oddly_

"_You…don't mind it?"_

_They said_

"_No ive been used as a test guneia pg for most of my life im only 15 but my intelligence is beyond most creatures….im also a vampire"_

_Everyone jumped except Vampire_

"_So the men DID start from somewhere"_

_Vampire said_

"_Hey since we are all on the same sort of side why not become a team?"_

_For once they all agreed_

"_So what are we called?, Kirioko I appoint you leader!"_

_Vampire said, no one disagreed_

"_Ok, Thanks Vampire"_

_She smiled_

"_Ok for the enslavement of the earth, humans and animals I'll be of service Kya!"_

_She grinned an evil grin_

"_Tokyo Blood Mew Mew Unite!"_

_And with that the Blood Mews were born_

_Ok have you enjoyed this chappy? I hope so cuz its gonna get pretty vicious soon!_

_And some un wanted visitors are going to be knocking soon , so be prepared_

_R&R_

_Please?_

_Thanks_

_Kya!_


	3. Public Enemey : Tokyo Mew Mew

**Tokyo Blood Mew Mew**

**Public Enemies! Tokyo Mew Mew**

**It was a busy day at Café Mew Mew and Ichigo was tired, Ryou wasn't giving her a oay cheque unless she begged him, like that'll ever happen and to top it off her parents left her alone in the house, Kisshu never left her alone, she hated her life right now!**

"**Why me?"**

**She sighed**

"**because you never complain and you're a push over!. that's it mainly heh"**

**Mint snickered**

"**Oh just shut it! I never asked you did I?"**

**Ichigo groaned**

"**Well someone's a little catty today!"**

**Mint was really enjoying this! Ichigo could tell**

"**Sorry Mint…..Kisshu hasn't left me alone all day…he even tried to break into my room, if Masha hadn't been there…..I don't want to think about it…eugh!"**

**Ichigo distantly replied**

"**Oh well rather Kisshu than a burglar"**

**Mint laughed**

"**Id take my chance with a burglar rather than that perv!"**

**Ichigo moaned**

"**Oh yeah its your turn to do shopping!"**

**Mint said boredly**

"**Its ALWAYS my turn!"**

**Ichigo huffed and went away**

**Meanwhile with Kirioko**

"**Damn those girls making me, ME!, go on surveillance!"**

**Kirioko moaned**

"**What is there here anyways!? No action or fun…only corrupt humans-"**

**She was so busy mumbling she didn't see that she bashed into a girl**

"**Ouch…oh sorry!"**

**Ichigo said**

"**You should be, idiot!"**

**Kirioko snapped**

"**Geeze, I said sorry, whats your problem?"**

**Ichigo mumbled**

"**You are maybe I should punish you!"**

**Kirioko said getting a black pendant with a skull on it**

"**What the hell??"**

**Ichigo said in amazement**

"**Mew Mew Kirioko Bloodmorphosis!"**

**And with that Kirioko was shrouded in darkness two cat ears emerged from her head a long furry tail came from her bottom, her coat was replaced by a lacy costume that looked like Ichigo's costume only with a v shaped dip that went down, the collar was an exact replica of Ichigo's collar, the gloves were pink with skulls on them and finnaly her hair grew into a longer state and was a bubblegum pink, she stood there grinning evilly**

"**Afraid?"**

**She giggled**

"**Oh! I'm sooooooo not in the mood for this crap!"**

**Ichigo sighed**

"**What?"**

**Kirioko was confused, the other girl should be afraid**

"**Mew Mew Strawberry Metamoripho-sis"**

**Ichigo did her transformation**

"**So you're a Mew as well?"**

**Ichigo said**

"**No I'm a Blood Mew Mew, what are you?"**

**Kirioko kept her distance**

"**I'm a Tokyo Mew Mew, I protect the earth!"**

**Kirioko laughed**

"**You? Protect this shithole? that's funny"**

**Ichigo got mad**

"**So. You think that you can protect it better? I've been doing this for a year!"**

**Ichigo ranted**

"**Protect? No…..I could care less if this exploded, my goal is to eliminate the humans…and if you continue to be a threat…I will kill you too!"**

**She snickered and jumped**

"**Remember the name Kirioko Korowoska!"**

**And she vanished**

**Ichigo dropped her groceries and ran to report the news**

**CAFÉ MEW MEW**

**Ryou was shocked**

"**Ok Ichigo…explain again…..what or who did you see?"**

**Keiichiro asked nicely for the 3rd time**

"**I told you I saw a person that was my double she transformed and said she was going to eliminate the earth!"**

**It was really farfetched **

"**Ichigo are you sure-"**

**Mint began**

"**YES IM SURE AS HELL THERE WERE 2 OF ME!!!"**

**She screamed madly**

"**Ryou lets check this out"**

**Keiichiro said**

"**Y-Yes"**

**Ryou stuttered….a thing he had never done**

**Meanwhile with the Blood Mew Mews**

**Who were discussing the same thing**

"**What do you mean Ma-Mon-Da?"**

**Tameiko asked confused**

"**I saw a girl that was my exact opposite!"**

**She ranted on**

"**By opposite you mean, while you are good she is bad?"**

**Vampire said**

"**Yes…she wants to save this horrid place!"**

**Everyone was disgusted**

"**What putrid people!"**

**Lunaiko sneered**

"**Despicable cads!"**

**Aioko coughed**

"**Fiends"**

**Tameiko spat**

"**Fools"**

**Vampire sighed**

"**These idiots need to know that we are not to be fooled with lets give them a………proper Tokyo Blood Mew Mew welcome..eh girls?"**

**Kirioko laughed a devious laugh**

"**Lets"**

**They said, then they all laughed maniacally**

**Siren however wasn't so happy…….**

'**I sense another robot"**

**She thought**

**Meanwhile in Ichigo's room**

**Masha stared out the window**

'**Masha sense robot, Masha sense robot, Robot evil, not good'**

**Was what he mulled over**

**In space………**

"**I see it! I see earth!"**

**A small alien boy hyped**

"**Yes….I sense there are females here"**

**A gold haired boy smirked**

"**Oh…YOU would!"**

**A tall green haired boy said**

**They seated themselves and prepared for hyper launch**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**BLAST**

**Pai's head shot up**

"**What is it Pai?"**

**Taruto asked**

"**No…not them"**

**Pai whispered**

"**Oh are they here??"**

**Kisshu said dully**

"**Who they??"**

**Tart said**

"**I must get our weapons"**

**Taruto exploded**

"**WHO THE HECK ARE HERE???????"**

**He yelled**

"**The Triniclones"**

**Tart was lost**

"**The who's?"**

**Tart aked**

"**They are sort of like our brothers only they have opposite emotions to us"**

**Tart got it**

"**So..if we stopped trying to reclaim the earth…….."**

**Pai nodded gravely**

"**They will start"**

**Kisshu looked worried**

"**What about….."**

**Pai nodded again**

"**Yes Kisshu………..he will try to kill Ichigo"**

**Kisshu snapped**

"**To hell he will!"**

**Tart was sick**

"**And………Pudding"**

**Pai was getting sick of nodding **

"**Yes ALL of the mews 'Lettuce' will be in danger!"**

**They all looked worried**

"**When will they land"**

**Kisshu asked**

"**1 hour"**

**Pai grimaced**

"**I'm going to get Ichigo"**

**Kisshu teleported**

"**No!"**

**Pai said**

"**I'll get Purin"**

**Tart chirped**

"**Not you as well"**

**He fiddled with his pony tail**

"**I-Il go see Lettuce"**

**And all three teleported off to see their love interests**

**Ok hope you enjoyed it**

**Il do more the morrow **

**R&R**

**See ya **

**Thanxs**


	4. Kisshu VS Kioto

Tokyo Blood Mew Mew

Kisshu VS Kioto

BIG LEMON SCENE

Kisshu had got to Ichigo's house to find her not there

"Damn it!"

He cursed

"Of all times for my kitty to go missing, she chooses now!"

He sighed

"Il check the park, she always sleeps on the bench"

He chuckled as he teleported, funny enough as he went out she came in

"Ugh, why me why do I have to always get threatened, what's next Kisshu turning on me?"

Ichigo fell into bed, but just as she relaxed a gold lightning bolt blew her into a wall

"Ugh….this. Is SO….not my day!"

She griped

"Oooh you're a cute one, hey honey wanna hitch a ride on my ship?"

A seductive voice cooed, Ichigo looked and saw what looked like Kisshu only in gold and his shirtl was, even shorter, he had shorts on

"Kisshu I'm not in the mood, piss off!"

The gold haired alien laughed

"Oh so you're his catch…then il take you"

He approached her

"Don't make me go mew on you!"

He pinned her down, and looked seductively at her

"Why don't we have a little…..fun, first?"

He began to kiss softly

"Kisshu…please….please stop"

She was scared now

"No…."

He said simply

Ichigo struggled to no avail

"Oh this top is in the way….lets remove it"

Ichigo blushed scarlet

"KISSHU WHAT IS WITH YOU!"

Ichigo screamed

"You…your body is like ecstasy and I'm the addict"

He purred

"Kisshu if you don't get the hell off me I will bit you and…and…"

She gave up, she was never going to win…whatever Kisshu had taken it made him stronger

"You'll what?"

He said as he began to tug her top off

"I'll kill you!"

Ichigo sobbed, she couldnt believe Kisshu was doing this

"Oh look you have a pink bra…what's under that?"

Ichigo was now terrified

"No Kisshu anything but that"

She was literally crying

"Oh you look hotter in tears"

He said

(AN: God Ichigo cant you tell this is NOT Kisshu???)

He got his Sais out and slashed her bra off

"Why Kisshu why!?!?"

Ichigo sobbed harder as the Kisshu look-a like cupped one of her breasts and massaged it

"Because you're a sexy kitty"

He cooed, making Ichigo melt, seriously, his heat was tremendous…come to think of it…when DID he get this temperature

"K-Kisshu…what's my name..?"

"Konecko?"

Ichigo started to sweat…not from heat…from fear

"W-Who are you?"

He smirked a toothy grin

"The best sex you'll ever have!"

Ichigo realised that this wasn't Kisshu now

(AN: A little late Ichigo…)

His hand went down and clutched her butt it was hot and wet

"Getting hot for me huh?"

Ichigo panted as he guided his hand to her clit

"Get ready kitty, Kish could NEVER satisfy you like I can"

Ichigo panted more as he unzipped his trousers and took them off

"Ooh my 'friend' is getting pretty hot..and sticky….maybe I should get him a friend"

He took off his pants to reveal a large member, Ichigo could no longer see, she shut her eyes as soon as she could

"Look at me when I'm about to fuck you bitch!"

He said as he forced his lips onto hers forcing her mouth to open in shock, he stuck his finger in, playing with her tongue, he thrashed it in and out quickly, leaving her panting, he lifted his member up and shoved it in making her suck it, she hated this he knew, but if he couldn't get to Kisshu he'd take it out on his mate, she wasn't even his type but it was fun to take her before his rival could

Just as he was about to take her…

Someone came in

"Damn it where is-"

Kisshu was extremely furious

1. A boy that was his exact double was on top of Ichigo

2. Ichigo was naked

"What the freaking hell is going on???"

He screamed

"Ki..sshu?"

Ichigo panted

"Hello Kisshu…nice pet you have here"

The impostor laughed

"Whoever the hell you are….you're a freaking dead man for doing this!"

Kisshu seethed his eyes going a violent red

"Yes! that's all I wanted! A rematch! Get lost Kitty!"

He pushed the half naked Ichigo out the bed

"Ichigo!"

Kisshu rushed over

"I-I'm scared who is…he almost"

Ichigo burst into sobs

"Never you mind…il punish him for this!"

Ichigo sobbed as she curled into a ball

"You. Are. So. Dead!"

Kisshu sneered getting his Sais

"Oh did I hurt your kitty"

He laughed receiving a slash on the face

"You touched my property…I'm pissed now"

He said no emotion in his eyes

"Really…?"

The impostor whispered now a little afraid, even when he battled Kisshu the last time he had never saw him like this

"Lets see your punishment rota!"

Kisshu laughed darkly as he looked at the scared alien

"1. You hurt my kitty cat, scaring her into a state!"

He got two kicks for that

"2. You imposed as me! A general from Tarrista! Our home planet!"

A punch in the gut for that offence

"And finnaly your lowest and most despicable offence!"

He raised his sais

"You attempt to rape my mate! And mark her!"

Kisshu struck his weapon but had to stop as Ichigo stopped him

"Ichigo I know you must be terrified but move!"

He commanded

"N-No…I know he tried to hurt me but he didn't take my innocence!"

Ichigo said with new tears

Kisshu was angry but, he had to get Ichigo away

The impostor weakly got up

"Kisshu, cat girl! don't you dare think this is over!, remember the name Kioto!"

And with that Kioto teleported away

"Kisshu…who was he…"

Ichigo weakly asked

"My evil twin…."

He sighed

"Evil…Twin.."

And with that Ichigo fainted

Well was that enough lemon for you???well it wasn't a sex scene more of lime

Oh well il have more tomorrow

See Ya

R&R

Thanxs

Bye!


	5. Tart meet your match!

Tart meet you match!

After what had happened between Ichigo and that Kioto person, Kisshu teleported Ichigo to his ship and gave her some new clothes, she was traumatized beyond repair. Kisshu couldn't blame his kitty, that was a horrendous thing to be put through….he saw that his kitty had fallen asleep.

"Sleep well Konecko-Chan…you deserve it…."

He whispered as he put a blanket on her as lightly kissed her cheek, then he left her to rest

Meanwhile with Tart

"God where the hell is Pudding? I mean she wasn't even looking after the kids!"

Tart shuddered as he remembered what he had to do to shut them up!

//Flashback to 6 hours ago//

"WILL YOU BRATS JUST SHUT THE HECK UP!!"

Tart practically screamed at the children

"Barney! Barney!!"

The kids screamed

"I'm Tart! Not Barney!!"

The little boy laughed and grabbed Tarts hand, he then pulled him to a poster of a giant purple dinosaur

"Tart…be…B-Barney?"

They asked putting on five pairs of innocent eyes

"Pudding better give me 1 million candy drops for doing this!!!"

So he went in a cute alien boy….came out a giant purple dinosaur, the room exploded in happy shouts

"Can…this day get any worse?"

Sadly for him it was about to, after he shut the kids up, fed them, gave, them a bath….except the girl…he didn't feel right bathing a girl…he just didn't…It was good for him seeing as she didn't want one anyways, so basically he was the man of the large cottage

He left the kids to watch Lady and the Tramp, then went to look for Pudding

"Come out , Come out wherever you are, you deranged little monkey…"

Tart sighed

//End of Flashback//

Tarts patience was wearing thin

"Ok if I was a hyperactive demonic monkey girl where would I go….."

He asked himself then chuckled

"Forest…"

He laughed ad teleported to the forest

With Pudding

Pudding was playing about in the trees when a net was shot she dodged it, and smiled at the boy who looked like Taruto only having light red hair and a black v neck on

"Oh hello Taru-Taru are we playing capture again?"

The girl asked innocently

"Umm don't you realise who I am?"

The boy asked confused

"Yes, you're Taru-Taru Pudding buddy"

She smiled, the boy was confused

" So you're not afraid of me?"

The boy said

"You tried that when we were trapped under the dome, remember?"

Pudding smiled her innocent smile, the boy felt a little guilty for trying to hurt her

"Hey…..could I kiss you?"

The Tart look-a-like asked, Pudding blushed

"S-Sure Taru-Taru"

She closed her eyes and waited, the boy moved in slowly and gently kissed her, then he pushed in deeper and forced her to the ground, kissing her deeper and more passionately, he looked at her

"I love you Pudding"

He said and Pudding grew suspicious

"You…….YOUR NOT TARU-TARU!"

She screamed and began struggling, he gripped her arms

"Oh please who needs that has been"

"Who are you-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO PUDDING!"

Tart was furious

"I'm Codii and I'm Triniclone, I kike your monkey"

He said winking only to be blasted then beaten to a pulp, Tart analysed every word as he beat him up

"If you ever. And I mean ever hurt my monkey again I'll kill you!"

He spat as he kicked the boy off Pudding and held her close

"Y-You'll pay for this !!"

He said as he teleported away

"Pudding please tell me you are ok!!!please?"

Tart begged

"Yes I'm good Taru-Taru but. Who was that guy?"

Pudding asked

"I don't know but only _I get to torment you, demonic monkey!"_

_Pudding hugged him_

"_That's my Taruto!"_

_Tart was shocked she called him by his real name_

"_Lets go to the ship"_

_Tart said_

"_Yay! Sleep over!!"_

_And off they went to the ship_

_Meanwhile with the Tokyo Blood Mews_

"_Oi!Vampire!"_

_Shouted Kirioko_

"_What is it?"_

_She said rather bored, there had been no activity from their rivals and all she could do is sit and read her favourite manga Death Note_

"_Well. Mew Tameiko…..she disappeared on surveillance……."_

_Kirioko sighed_

"_W-What?!"_

_Vampire jumped_

"_A large pale skinned indigo haired man took her…….."_

_Now Vampire was angry…….to mess with the earth she was fine about that….but when someone messes with her family…its war_

"_Kirioko..im tracking her down…alone"_

_She said with cold red eyes, Kirioko knew to never mess with her in this mood_

"_As you wish Onee-sama!"_

_Kirioko bowed and watched as Vampire shot off_

_After that Kirioko got an odd headache and passed out_

_She had a dream-like vision…it had Tameiko, Vampire and her rival that idiotic Ichigo in it, they were being held captive in what looked like a giant cage, Tameiko was being electrocuted, Vampire was being whipped and….Ichigo….looked like she was crying…….but crying over what?…its like she was looking at a depressing site…..Oh no waking up…cant. Keep…dream………_

_Kirioko woke up panting_

"_W-What……..was that?"_

_She said as she got up and walked out of the mansion_

_Well I hoped you enjoyed another chappy!_

_Its fun doing this……._

_but boy is it hard……._

_I know its M but….._

_I, running out of ideas….._

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sorry about that lol_

_Ok _

_~Nyan~_

_THANKS_

_GOODBYE_

_R&R_

_PLEASE??_


	6. Genius battle, A fight of two brains!

_Tokyo Blood Mew Mew_

_Genius battle, A fight of two brains!_

_////////////A/////////U/////////T////////H//////O///////R//////S/////_

_This chapter will have a lot of comedy in it_

_Enjoy please_

_//////////////////N/////////O//////////T///////E////////////////////////_

_Pai's P.O.V_

_I was beyond irritated…….._

_Why you ask two very annoying reasons_

_1. A Baka named idiot, brought the naked Mew Mew leader into the ship…she had many cuts, injuries and wounds, she was also unconscious_

_2. Tart the young alie brought the hyperactive demonic yellow monkey mew mw into the ship, who would not shut up or sit down, all my maps, diagrams and any thing else she could get hold of!_

_I had just about lost it!!!_

_End P.O.V_

"_Mew Pudding will you please just….CALM THE HELL DOWN AND NOT TOUCH MY STUFF!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Pai exploded_

"_Pai-senpai you really are too tense Na Non Da~!"_

_Tense? Tense? Here she was jumping around and breaking his stuff telling HIM he is tense!_

"_T-Taruto….take her to the gym. Before I get the urge to kill her!!"_

_Taruto was fully aware of his temper_

"_C-C'mon Pudding I got monkey bars-"_

_Before he could finish his arm was practically dislocated from his body_

"_MONKEY BARS!!!!!!!"_

_She screamed waking an unconscious Ichigo, who tried to cover her nakedness_

"_This is a nightmare……what will happen next Kisshu appearing?"_

_She spoke too soon_

"_Hi Kitty!"_

_He smiled she screamed and ran naked through the ship_

_Taruto shielded his eyes_

_And Pai's eye merely twitched_

"_KONECKO!!!"_

_Kisshu screamed running after the nude cat_

"_GO AWAY! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!"_

_She forgot to look where she was running and slipped, Kisshu caught her but she covered herself_

"_Pity!"_

_He muttered_

_SLAP!!!_

_He teleported with a mark to his room, with a still nude Ichigo_

"_Kisshu………..Can I PLEASE get some FREAKING CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_She screamed, much to his amusement_

"_Its fun to wa-"_

_He saw her fist clenching_

"_Hush-Hush il get you some……….appropriate_ clothes"

He winked

Somehow usually in his terms appropriate means sluttish or skimpy clothes…. 

"I wonder…..what id look like in _his_ clothes "

she smiled and hid in Kisshu's wardrobe, just as the alien returned and saw she was gone

"I-Ichigo???, Konecko?, WHERE ARE YOU!!!"

He screamed hearing a faint laughter coming from the wardrobe

His worry turned to mischievousness as he began to play hide and seek

"Oh where oh where is my cute kitty hiding?"

He said in a wonder voice, making Ichigo giggle more

"Maybe under the bed?"

He was enjoying this! So was she

"Ok I think my kitty has run away……."

He said sounding sad

Ichigo was confused

"I guess I'll look around my wardrobe for any pink hair lying around"

(AN: She is in mew form)

Kisshu crouched at the wardrobe and Ichigo burst out covered in different types of his clothes

"Oh Konecko you look so cute!"

He smiled

"Ne ~Kisshu? Can you feed me?"

She said in the most innocently and cutest voice ever

"What do you want?"

He asked

"You!"

And she jumped on him and gave him a passionate kiss

Meanwhile outside…a certain green mew mew is in danger

"D-Don't come any closer or I'll-"

She was cut off

"Oh, you'll go mew mew on me? Please! I have had more than enough training for this!"

He laughed flying closer

"I- I warned you!"

She stuttered 

"Lettuce Callestoes!"

She summoned her weapons

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

She yelled sending three water pulses towards the man, she missed them all

"No….they never miss…."

She said amazed and shocked

"My turn!"

He said as he yelled

"Kuu Saii Rapuzen!"

Sending the three attacks covered with lightning back at her

"PAI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed in agony as she collapsed

Back on the ship

Pai's head shot up

"Lettuce?!?"

He gasped….somehow…..it felt she was in danger

"Pai-san?"

Said Tart

"Taruto I'm going to get my mew, keep an eye on the monkey and make sure nothing is damaged!"

He said and Tart nodded

He teleported to Kokako River and saw another him…..infact..he had…

"Lettuce!"

Pai screamed

"Oh is this yours?, can I borrow her?"

The man asked

"No! return my Mew to me at once!"

He said angrily

"Oh but I need her for DNA experimentations-"

CRACK!

Pai's fist collided with his nose, breaking it, the pain caused his to drop lettuce, Pai caught her

"P-Pai-san I-I'm sorry…"

The timid girl apologized

"it its not your place to say sorry little mew mew…"

Pai said softly

"YOU!however have a nerve to touch _my_ property!"

Pai cringed at his words

'_Oh no I'm turning into Kisshu!'_

_He said grimly_

"_P-Pai-san look out!"_

_Lettuce yelled, Pai dodged the lightning bolt_

"_Thank you, Lettuce"_

_He smiled_

"_Hmm………it seems I've gathered all I need……"_

_The man said, Pai never let Lettuce go…_

"_All you need……for what?"_

_Pai said_

"_Oh…you'll see in due time….Pai!"_

_He sneered, Pai stayed calm faced and cold_

"_Be. Gone!"_

_Pai seethed_

_And with that he disappeared_

"_Pai…..who was that?"_

_Lettuce said still clinging to Pai's waist _

"_He was a Triniclone…an opposite duplicate created by mistake…."_

_He said peering down at the mew on his waist_

"_How did they come to be?"_

_She curiously asked_

"_I will tell at the next meeting…ok?"_

_He said, she nodded_

"_Well…no doubt you are tired….would you like to stay on the ship?"_

_Lettuce blushed….Pai found it oddly amusing_

"_Y-Yes Pai-san"_

_She stuttered_

"_Ok"_

_And he teleported them to the ship_

_Meanwhile with Vampire_

"_When I get my hands on the creeps who took my sister….even death wont be enough for them!"_

_She seethed as she ran, only to be ambushed by 5 gigantic wolf things_

"_Oh so you wanna dance mutts? I'll show you who's master around here!"_

_She said as she jumped on the monster and stabbed its eye, it howled in agony…she prolonged it, by slashing its chest, making its blood spew out, the animals seemed to mimic it, so if one animal is hurt…then the others will be the same, she gave a cruel smile and jumped in the air_

"_VAMPIRE DEATH DAGGERS!"_

_And with that two black daggers appeared_

"_Get ready to die mongrels!"_

_She laughed_

"_RIBBON SADISTIC SLASH!"_

_She yelled as an energy filled with dark thoughts, she began to slash the monster to ribbons, she finished it by stabbing its head_

"_I'm top dog here!"_

_She spat and continued to search for her sister…….._

_End of another one_

_Hope you enjoyed it_

_R&R_

_Please_

_Thanxs_


	7. A Nightmare Come True Kirioko’s Surrends

Tokyo Blood Mew Mew

A Nightmare Come True - Kirioko's Surrender!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WARNING - HUGE LEMONS AREND TORTURE SCENES

TO COME IN NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!

SO NO LITTLE KIDS TO WATCH GOT IT!

GOOD!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirioko thrashed about in her sleep, Lunaiko and Aioko merely watched………amused if you may

"What's wrong with her?"

Aioko wondered

"Beats me!"

Lunaiko shrugged

Kirioko was dreaming about the same thing, only this time she realised that it wasn't Ichigo who was crying but it was her!, some had captured her, there was someone coming but..Oh no…waking up. Cant….keep dream..

She woke up

"Kirioko Onee-chan , are you ok?"

Aioko asked

"Y-Yeah…I had a odd dream."

She mumbled

"Well…..what happened in it?"

She asked dully

"M-Me, Tameiko and Vampire were trapped. In a cage….Tameiko was being tortured and Vampire was being whipped….I was sobbing…..I couldn't take the torment, he was using telekinesis to send hurtful images…I'd rather not specify….. "

Everyone looked shocked

"Well what will we do now?"

Aioko said

"WE will do nothing!, I'm going alone, I don't want everyone caught!"

She declared

"But Onee-sama!-"

Aioko yelled

"NO! I've made up my mind! Do not and I mean it Aioko do not disobey me….or else!"

She growled scaring them both…yes even Lunaiko was afraid

"Y-Yes Kirioko-Sama!"

Lunaiko stuttered as she watched her leader shoot off…

"Lunaiko.."

Aioko said

"Hmm?"

The snobby Blood mew replied

"I..I cant shake the feeling. That a terrible thing is going to happen…."

Lunaiko knew what she meant…lately…Kirioko had been emitting an odd aurora…something sinister….

"I know what you mean…."

She said as they looked at the hole Kirioko made

With Kirioko

"Man! What's wrong with me! I'm an abomination of nature!, I cant live normally or have boyfriends!, I know its all that bitch Ichigo's fault!, all happy and carefree, why should SHE have happiness, all I have had in life is pain and misery, while she had love and affection!"

A black aurora filled her

"Yes Ichigo…her blissfull life, her happiness, HER EVERYTHING I WANT IT!!!"

The rage of it grew into a blood red aurora

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGG!!!!!!!!"

She screamed as the redness engulfed her

With Pai

"Oh my god!!!!! That, that energy, its immense!!!!!"

He said shocked

"Pai?! Pai! What is that???"

Kisshu asked in shock

"I-I cant get a good response I'm launching observers 1-5!"

5 black observers flew through the sky

Back with The Triniclone

Kioto felt the surge and was amazed, yet terrified

"Oi, Kayo? What was that??"

The gold haired boy asked the lilac one

"I cant get a good signal so I need you to check!"

He said

"Sure, sure sent me and I die, how will you explain it to Codii?"

He asked with heavy sarcasms

"I'll tell him that a mew killed you"

He shot back

"Touché"

And off he went

With Kirioko

" TOO INTENSE AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

Her body began to sweat, the heat was too intense

"Oh god just let me fall or be attacked, JUST LET ME SIT DOWN!!!"

She sobbed, the pain was unbearable

Vampire was running when she heard it, Kirioko

" What? Not her too!"

Vampre said running but something caught her a whip pulled her leg

"KIRIOKO!!!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed as the tentacle dragged her into a portal

Ok there was a number of things that Kioto didn't expect to see, the top of them was a young, sexy-looking cat girl stuck in an energy vortex, screaming in agony…..he just got an evil and…..dirty idea, if she is sooooo tired maybe he can have some fun with her ne?

He teleported over to her

"What the matter kitty? Caught in a bind?"

He chuckled

"SHUT UP!AAAAAAAH"

She yelled. ..Apparently speaking was painful….Kioto noted this

"Well how about I get you down eh?"

"PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAHHHHH"

She screamed in agony

"Hmm…….then you would have to do something for me?"

He said slyly, he kind of liked her……

"OH ANYTHING, JUST LET ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Kioto knew that if she took anymore damage she would collapse and be too weak…….that's what he was waiting on

"Hmm….Ok!"

He put his hand through the energy and stabbed the aurora, Kirioko fell to the ground, she could barely move

"P-Pain….so much pain…."

She whimpered

"Ok now how about what you said?"

Kioto said

"P-Piss off!"

She spat, Kioto growled and pulled her by her cat ear

"Say that you will be my mate!!! Or I will slash off your legging!"

He seethed

"G-Go to hell!"

She whimpered

"I warned you!"

He pinned her down and slashed off her legging

"Hey!!! That came with this costume!!!"

She spat

"SAY it! Or il go higher!!"

He seethed

I-I….I WILL NEVER BE YOUR MATE!!!"

She growled

"You! Stubborn!"

He said slashing the bottom part of her dress off

"Just say that you are going to my every whim and I will stop and let you go….if not I can move to your chest area"

He smiled perversely

Kirioko blushed madly……..the odds were not looking good….Kirioko wanted to rest but she couldn't be violated either……..she gave up…..the agony was too much to bear…..she surrendered

"I….I will be your mate Kioto……….."

She was crying

"AND?"

He said

"I….I will do whatever you say………."

Hot tears fell from her red eyes

"That's all I wanted! Was it that bad little kitty?"

He laughed

"Just…please…let me sleep…please? that's all I ask!"

She begged….he agreed

"Ok….I'l take you to the Trini lair…"

She never cared. All she did…..was go…to sleep…

Oh! Was that exciting enough???

I thought so!

And man Kioto IS allot worse than Kisshu!

Well

Thanxs again for reading

And R&R!!!

Plese

^_~


	8. The Team is found The Last resort

Tokyo Blood Mew Mew

The Team is found - The Last resort

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EXTREME CAUTION!

VIOLENCE, TORTURE GALORE IN THS

IF YOU HAVE A WEK STOMACH OR CANT HANDLE DO NOT CONTINUE

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED……..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kioto chained Kirioko to the bed, he put a dog-like collar on her and attached a leash to his bed

"You cant get away from me little kitty….I'm not as…caring as my opposite!"

He laughed and went to get a shower…….for what he had planned…he didn't want to be dirty.

Just as he went away Kirioko woke up…..he hadn't touched her…….yet, she knew he was going to attempt something, well if he was, she will fight, he'd have to fight her fang and claw to get what he wants, because as he'll learn soon enough this is one wild feline that can't be tamed so easily!

But…first things first….the collar!

"Damn! How the hell can I get this stupid thing off me!!!"

She cursed jumping, only to fall on her butt

"Grrrr IM SO GONNA KILL THAT STUPID GUY KIOTO!!!!!!!!"

She yelled receiving a laugh

"And how will my kitty do that if I have the key to freedom?"

Kioto laughed, he was in no more than a towel and shorts, Kirioko never cared, she began cursing and hissing at him

"Because if you don't take this damn collar off I'm going to use YOU as my own personal scratching post!!"

She hissed

"You're cute when your mad…"

He cooed seductively

"Shut the hell up and go away!!!"

She hissed as she struggled at the chains

"You know…….I CAN let you off…."

He said sounding innocent

Kirioko was suspicious

"And….why would you?"

She asked

"Because I'm a nice guy who wants to be good?"

He lied casually

"I….I…I don't believe one MINUTE OF IT!"

She screeched, Kioto was angry, no female can protest against his woo's

"Oh....I will take you as a mate!, even if I kill you in the process!"

He sneered

"Go on, jut try it I'll claw you!!!"

She growled

"Oh you wont be so feisty when I try my device on you!, now look at me!"

He aid calmly at first, then at the end he growled

"Drop dead!"

She laughed as she tried to turn her hear, but he yanked her cat ear, causing her to yowl in agony

"I will say again!, behave a be a good kitty and I promise I will cut the chain and let you go!"

He said as he began to stroke her cat ear, earning a purr from her

Kirioko was fighting a losing battle, on one side he will let her go and she can run away…..but on the downside he could betray his word and violate her….now for the number 1 question………What would she do?

Kioto stared at her…it seemed like she was deep in thought, he gave her that

Kirioko came to a decision…..

"Ok Kioto..I'll be a good cat. But ONE condition!"

She reasoned

"Hmmm a condition eh? What?"

He laughed

"You tell me why you abducted me!"

She said, it seemed fair enough

"Ok kitty I'll do you request…but YOU have to do something for me!"

He bargained

"Very well. What?"

She knew she was going to regret this…

"You have to let me mark you!"

He smiled evilly

"YOU ARE NOT PUTTING YOUR NAME ON MY BODY!!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed

"Put my- OH no kitty that's not what I meant!"

He chuckled petting her head

"Oh then what DO you mean?"

She said

"You will have sex with me!"

Kirioko's jaw literally fell to the floor

"No…..NO WAY!!!!THAT IS OUT OF THE QUESTION, YOU SLEEP WITH SOMEONE YOU LOVE!!!I DON'T LOVE YOU!!"

She screamed

"But…..I love you kitty……"

He said with honesty

"W-What?"

She said

"You kitty…..I'm in love with you…"

He said

For Kirioko this was hard to process…she had never been loved before…….

"F-Fine….I-I'll do it………"

She gave up

"That's my kitty!"

He said happily….but he should know…….cats are temperamental, Kirioko was acting, she wasn't letting him take her innocence!

"Ok I'll cut you down"

He said as he undid the collar

Kirioko fell to the ground

"Air…..wonderful air!"

She gasped as air filled her lungs

"Ok now about-"

PUNCH!

She got his jaw

"Shut it!!"

She snapped

"Lets see your offence rota!"

She hissed

"First you hurt and kidnap me!!!"

SLASH!!!

Kioto went flying into the wall

"Ow…."

He yelped

"Second you attempt to blackmail me into being your mate!!!"

BITE!!

"Oh so are you trying to mark me already? Naughty kitty"

He laughed, receiving a kick

"That's all..im off"

She said

"K-Kitty…….I REALLY don't think you should go in there!!!"

He said

"And why shouldn't………"

She trailed off when she saw it…the image her dream portrayed

Tameiko was chained up by her ankles and a red headed boy was kicking her , she was emitting a yellow light…though it was light

Vamire was being whipped by a lilac haired man who smiled sadistically

"Who is your master now?"

He said

"Shut up you twisted bastard, I am my own master not some man!!!"

Vampire spat venomously

"Lets see how you like level 12?"

Kayo said turning up the machine to extreme , Vampire screamed in pain

Kirioko couldn't believe this…

"You…YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She yelled running into the dome catching the others attention

"Mew…Kirioko"

Vampire breathed, her once beautiful body was now covered in cuts and bruises

"Kirioko Ma Mon Da….."

Tameiko yelped, she too had suffered a lot….and she was a child….

Codii laughed

"It seems Kioto's prisoner has awoken"

He snickered

"I knew we should have left the leader alone……."

Kayo sighed

"Oh…..you guys have done it!!!"

Kirioko sneered confusing them

"HURTING MY SISTERS, KIDNAPPING THEM!!!I HAVE HAD IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She said the black aurora filling her body again, Kioto came in and laughed…his plan was working perfectly, that aurora that filled her before was coming stronger again, Kioto noticed it only seemed to happen when she angered

"OH NO!..NOT AGAIN!AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

She screamed as the aurora turned blood red

"Kioto what's happening???"

Kayo asked

"Never mind hook her up!"

He commanded, Kayo nodded and put 2 energy absorbers, Kirioko yelled in pain

"S-STOP!AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

She screeched in tears, Vampire hissed

"LET…MY…SISTER..GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed, her body filled with a dark red aurora, more energy pulsed out from her, Vampire broke free

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

Kayo yelled, no one had ever escaped from the machines alien or not it was too strong, he was now face to face with a very angry Vampire

"So….you like to boss women around?!?!"

She said

"Well I will personally send you to hell for hurting my sisters!"

She spat and clawed him

"THE PAIN ITS TOO INTENSE…I..I IM LOSING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kirioko was losing energy, the pain soaked up all her muscle

"Kirioko Onee-sama!!"

Tameiko yelled

Vampire saw her and tried to help, Codii got in her way

"Kid! Please don't make me kill you!!"

She begged, but he threw something

"I don't like you but, her screaming is annoying!"

"CODII!!NO!!!"

Kioto screamed his plan was ruined, if she became absorbed she'd be his puppet

Vampire undid the cuffs and broke the circular cage, Kirioko fell into Vampires arms, Vampire used her free arm to break Tameiko's cage and shot away into the night sky

Kioto looked angrily at Codii

"Well thanks a lot Codii, now my plan to enslave all of earth is ruined!!!"

He sighed madly

"Kioto….what you did to her…that was wrong physically and morally wrong and you know it!!"

Codii said and Kioto knew he was right

"I..I know"

He admitted

"If you pushed her anymore…..you could have killed us all….even yourself!"

Codii sighed

"How is-"

Kioto asked but was cut off

"Kayo? He is fine….broken jaw…but fine…"

Codii sighed

Back with the blood mews

Kirioko lay unconscious…..

The blood mews were afraid……

Vampire came to her last resort……..

"Guys…..lets got to the other mews………"

She sighed, Lunaiko, despite knowing her dominance protested

"No way!!!"

She said

"We have no choice….if we don't get help…..Kirioko may die….."

As much as she hated it….Vampire was right…..

So they set off for Café Mew Mew…….

The last place….

They thought they'd ever go………..

Well that's it for another chapter

Hope its good

Ok not so much sex in here but its not called BLOOD mews for nothing

So please R&R

Thanks

^_~


	9. Kittynapped!

Tokyo Blood Mew Mew

Kirioko in Danger - Temporary Alliance

Vampire wasn't happy about this……come to think about it…..none of them were…..

"Ok guys…we HAVE to be good….I hate them just like you do but…..Kirioko will die if we don't fix her!"

She said holding the quivering cat girl

"N-No…."

She croaked

"You don't get a say…"

Vampire said blankly

"D-Damn it…"

She cursed and shut up

It was 11:30 and the moon shown through mist like fog, Café Mmew Mew was still open…with the recent activities…they had to be on edge

"You ready girls?"

Vampire asked, receiving three nods

"Ok…"

She sighed and knocked

Ryou was confused, a knock at this hour?

"Who on earth?"

He said as he opened the door, when he opened it he was surprised by 5 look a likes of the mews

"Can I help you girls?"

When the girls saw him they recognized him as Syro Sarona the man who made them freaks, Lunaiko and Aioko pummelled him down, along with Tameiko

"What business have you Syro!?"

Vampire hissed to Ryou's confusion

"Who are you?! WHO IS SYRO!!! IM RYOU SHIRROGANE!!"

Ryou all but yelled

"You cant fool us where is your partner Akasanka?!"

Ryou was now beyond confusion to just clueless

"Listen…please! I do not nor have I ever heard the name Syro Saro…na"

Suddenly images of a silver haired teen came flooding back, they were playing and smiling…..

"Syro…"

He remembered his little brother….

"So…you're not…..Syro?"

Vampire said ordering her team to get off him, he dusted himself off

"Syro is my younger brother…..still…he I've not heard from him in 4 years"

He said

"Well we have been held in captivity for 4 years! According to our source Kirioko was the first to be tested"

She said looking at the panting cat girl

'So Ichigo WASN'T making it up…'

"He…never seemed like the sort to do that…."

Ryou admitted

"We're getting off subject….what we really need is help for Kirioko"

Vampire said

"Very well…let me gather the Mews"

She nodded

"Well…this place is….eww too much pink"

Lunaiko complained

"Lunaiko shut it! The sooner Kirioko gets fixed the sooner we can all go home!"

She said, no sooner had Ryou left, he came back with the mews

"Well…this is…awkward"

Mint admitted

"You do so not look like me!"

She moaned

"Ha! I'm WAY hotter than you!"

She laughed as she stared her double down

Zakuro and Vampire merely stared at each other

Lettuce approached Aioko timidly

"Y-You are of t-he other team?"

Aioko asked timidly

"Yes…a-and you are of the Blood mews?"

She said, the both panicked

The monkeys however…..

"I'm Pudding Na Non Da!"

She smiled receiving a smile

"I'm Tameiko Ma Mon Da!"

They seemed to get on fine

"H-Het wheres my opposite?"

Ichigo asked

"Ichigo she is in serious pain…"

Ichigo went pale

"Is she…..dead?"

Ichigo said

"….No…not yet"

Vampire answered

"What happened?"

She asked

"We were captured by the Triniclone"

Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding shivered

"Anything wrong?"

Ryou asked, they forgot to tell that they were almost raped, violated and kidnapped by the other aliens

Ichigo explained first how an alien named Kioto, broke in, impersonated Kisshu, tried to rape her and mark her as his mate…all of which almost made Ryou curse

Pudding explained next how someone called Codii tried to forcibly kiss her

And Lettuce explained that if it wasn't for Pai she would have been kidnapped by an alien called Kayo

All of this made the Blood Mews angry, not only did they do it to them but their rivals as well

"Can I see her Shirrogane?"

Ichigo asked

"I don't know how she will react upon waking…"

He said until he saw her tears….

"Please…..if she dies I'll never forgive myself…"

She sobbed

"Why should you care? She isn't your sister"

Vampire said

"True….but then again enemy or not….I wouldn't wish death on anyone…."

Ichigo said as she went down to the basement

"She really does care too much….doesn't she?"

Vampire said amazed

"Yes…out of all our mews…Ichigo always stays happy……even in imminent danger…."

Zakuro said

They all watched her go down…..

Not sure if she would come back up…..

The first thing Ichigo saw was a girl trying to get up, she recognised her as that girl she met

"Hey what are you doing?, you should be resting"

Ichigo pointed out

"P-Piss off, I don't need help especially from a girly, girl like you!"

She said almost falling

"Im not trying to be your enemy….."

Ichigo mumbled

"It doesn't matter, enemies and friends, its all the same, one minute a friend is helping the next they are stealing your BF away!"

Kirioko stated

"I know what you mean…."

Ichigo said, Kirioko looked up

"How can you possibly know what pain I've endured!?"

Kirioko asked angrily

"Well, don't forget….I was the first to be tested….so I had full effect of the Mew ray…"

Ichigo stated sadly

"Really…….so I wasn't…..the first…"

Kirioko sadly mumbled

"So…if I offended you in anyway Kirioko….I'm terribly sorry…"

Ichigo said

"You know…..I was told….all humans were corrupt…evil…..unkind"

Kirioko started

"But…well when you guys offered to help…it changed my perspective…..I still don't fully like you though…no offence…its my prerogative…"

Kirioko winked

"I can live with that"

And they smiled

"Well look what I have here! Two kitty's for the price of one"

A voice said

"Oh no Kioto!"

Kirioko panicked

"Him!?!?"

Ichigo said, Kirioko nodded

"I came to get my kitty now where is she?"

Kioto said

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!"

Ichigo yelled as she blocked his path

"Oh come now…all I want is my cat and I'll be off"

Ichigo stood her ground

"Fine….since you seem so attached…TAKE THIS!"

He shouted and threw a ball at her

"A ball? Oh come on!"

She laughed but when she touched it , she got the biggest electric shock of her life

"Ichigo!!!"

Kirioko yelled as she looked at the unconscious body

"As for you….my little kitty…"

He cooed

"We have unfinished business"

Kirioko was weak…but that never stopped her

"MEW MEW KIRIOKO BLOODMORPHOSIS!"

And she was Mew Kirioko

The others heard the commotion but Kioto had locked the door

"Awe kitty cats all a quiver"

He laughed as he began to walk towards the girl holding the unconscious cat girl

"I WILL take you….like or not I will"

He said as he reached out and grabbed her neck

"And I'll even take your friend…I'm not so bad am I?"

He laughed not wishing her to answer, the team managed to break down the door only to see the girls be teleported away by the strange alien

"K-Kirioko….."

Tameiko cried

"Ichigo……"

Pudding whimpered

They were all in distraught……

Their friend was just stolen…..

And they couldn't stop it……………..

Just sit…and watch

Well there you go hope you enjoyed it


	10. UhOh We’re in Trouble

Tokyo Blood Mew Mew

Lost in Space!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

!!LEMON ALERT IN NEXT CHAPTER!!

!!MAY BE GRAPHIC!!!

!!YIU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirioko was the first regain consciousness, all she remembered was Ichigo visiting her and Kioto abducting them….speaking of Ichigo…..

She looked and saw Ichigo sprawled out….her dress had been lifted…..

'No…H-He wouldn't…..'

She thought as she shot over, she checked…..her dress hadn't been unzipped

'Thank god….'

She prayed as she shook her gently

"Ichigo? Wake up!"

She watched as Ichigo got up and looked around

"Where…where are we?"

She asked

"Um….don't panic…but we're in space…."

Kirioko counted

3

2

1

'and scream'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kirioko covered her cat ears…

"W-We cant be in space!!!"

Ichigo panicked

"Well…actually you can…silly kitty"

Said a seductive voice

"Kioto!"

Kirioko snapped

"Yes? My kitty?"

He cooed

"Shut it….and I'm not your kitty!"

She screamed and fell down

"Kirioko!!"

Ichigo screamed as she caught her

"I..I guess I'm still a little weak……"

She sighed, earning a chuckle from Kioto

"Oh…dear my kitty is ill, so you cant stop me from doing what I want…"

He said turning lustful, Ichigo put her arms around Kirioko

"I wont ask you again kitty…move!"

He said a possessive tone in his voice

"You will never harm my Onee-sama!"

Said Ichigo, Kirioko was confused…why was she protecting her

"Just remember!…this time you don't have your boyfriend to save you!"

He hut her button………

"HE . IS . NOT . MY . BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She lunged at him, managing to get him on the cheek, some blood was drawn

Kirioko gasped as did Ichigo

"Did you just….hurt me?"

Kioto growled

"I-I.."

Was all she could say before he grabbed her by the tail and forcibly dragged her into his room

"Kioto…why did you take us….why?"

Kirioko was crying real tears

"I took you to learn!"

He spat

"L-Learn what?"

She whimpered

" To be a good kitty!, but if you are going to be disobedient…I will punish you!"

He suddenly grinned an evil grin

"It looks like my other kitty will suffer the prize!"

Ichigo went pale….

"We never finished our game…..Kisshu ruined it…."

Ichigo was crying now

"Please…anything but that…please…."

She begged

"No…."

Was all he said as he grabbed Kirioko as well, and dragged them into the room

Meanwhile on earth

The Blood Mews and Tokyo Mews were distraught

"W-We cant do nothing…who knows what Kioto is doing to them!!!"

Aioko yelled

"We know…"

Ryou said

"But…there is a bigger problem…"

Vampire said

"What is it? Ma Mon Da?"

Tameiko asked

"I looked at the Blood Mew locator……….it went blank"

All the mews looked shocked

"So…you mean…."

Minto started

"Yes….they rent on earth anymore…."

Vampire finished

Now everyone was in a bigger panic

"How can we help now?"

"They are doomed!"

"Kioto is dead Ma Mon Da!!"

"EVERYONE!!!"

Ryou yelled

"Yes"

Everyone said simultaneously

"There is ONE way…"

Everyone was confused

"Kisshu?….."

He sighed

They all agreed

"Um…Shirrogane?"

Lettuce asked

"Yes?"

Ryou answered

"Kisshu-san loves Ichigo…won't he over react?"

Everyone sweat dropped

"Lettuce…we WANT him to over react"

Mint said

"Oh!"

She got it

"Um….another thing…"

She said

"When we tell him….he is going to probably go mad…..so who will go?"

That was a thing no one wanted to do

"I'll go.."

Zakuro said

Everyone stare in awe except Vampire

"I'll join you…"

She said

"Fine…"

She sighed as they walked out the door and headed towards the aliens ship, which was morphed into a house.

They arrived at the door and before knocking they realised….even though they are strong….when it came to Ichigo Kisshu was as strong as bricks.

They looked at each other and said

"You tell him!"

They both sighed in frustration...

Ok another one over!!!

What will Kioto do??

Oh what will happen?

Kisshu is going to go bonkers!

Wont that be fun? =D

K

R&R

Pleases??

Thanks

Byes!!


	11. The Awakening

Tokyo Blood Mew Mew

The Awakening….

Zakuro and Vampire knocked on Kisshu's door, he was a little shocked

"H-Hey Zakuro….other Zakuro?"

Kisshu gulped

"Listen…we have some bad news….."

Zakuro softly said

"What about?."

Kisshu asked confused

"Ichigo…"

When her name was mentioned he grabbed their arms and teleported to his bed room

"Ok! What about Ichigo!?"

He barked

"How…do I put this…."

Zakuro said

"Your kitty has been cat-napped!"

Vampire said simply, she saw Kisshu…his once gold eyes were now blood red…sending 1,000 chills down her spine

"WHAT!?!"

He screamed

"I-Ichigo was visiting Kirioko because Kirioko was injured during a fight…so we brought her to the other mews…anyways, Ichigo wanted to be friendly so she went down to see her….we don't really know what happened but when we got down all we saw was Kioto teleport away. Ichigo was unconscious….."

None of them dared to look him in the eye

"So w-we came to you because…you love Ichigo more than anything, we seriously need your help, it's a matter of life and death!"

Vampire said

"I'll do it….Kioto has been a thorn in my side for far too long!"

He said chuckling darkly

"Well that's good to hear….I think?"

And with that the girls went off…keeping in mind that the alien had clearly gone insane…

With Kirioko and Ichigo….

Ichigo had clamped her eyes shut, terrified to open them

Kioto had tied Kirioko's wrists to the clothes pole, she struggled to no avail…she faced the sickening truth…she was vulnerable….

Kioto came in with only boxers on, he smiled evilly

"So…which kitty goes first?"

He laughed and looked at Ichigo

"Why aren't you naked yet?"

He asked her

"Go to hell!"

She yelled receiving a slap

"When I say to do something, you WILL do it!"

He snarled

"Now…get naked…"

He said

"FUCK YOU!"

She screamed receiving an electric shock

Kirioko began to lightly glow black…Kioto got a sick idea….

He jumped on Ichigo pinning her down and crushed his lips onto hers, Ichigo couldn't breathe, the heat of his body was suffocating, Kioto ripped her top off

"No!"

She screamed and tried to cover herself, he grabbed her arms and stared lustfully at her, Kirioko was now burning blacker, the pain was becoming intense…

"You know….its no fun…if you have a bra on…"

He said evilly, Ichigo was in tears…she couldn't believe this was happening, she was actually going to be raped…and this time….Kisshu couldn't save her….

Kirioko was gasping now…the pain was really intense and the sweat was poring down her body, the blackness was going red, Kioto knew his plan was working…if he kept this up….she would be under his control….

Kioto looked at Ichigo and stroked her cheek

"I don't like having to do this….."

He said softly, she looked at him through tear filled eyes

"But. it's the only way to awaken her true form…"

He whispered as he ripped her bra off, he grabbed one breast and massaged it gently, he then began to suck on it softly, he let his tongue play with it before he began kissing down her belly to her torso, her tail was on ends, his hand began to rub it, causing her to moan unwillingly in pleasure

Kirioko was in agony now the burning was too intense…she was losing control of it and if she didn't compose herself…she was afraid of what will happen….

Kioto was too busy with Ichigo..he was beginning to enjoy himself. A little too much….

"Are you reedy to pick up where we were interrupted…Konecko?"

He whispered with lust-filled eyes, Ichigo's eyes widened….having another call her Konecko….it felt…un natural….stolen.

Kioto moved his hand down to her bottom area and rubbed her pants, he felt it throb….she was reacting to his pattern….she was ready to be taken, he was going to savour every moment of his victory, having stolen Kisshu's mate…this was a trophy to bust all trophies , he began to gently slide her pants off, his hand still rubbing her bottom, her breathing was fast and laboured, her cat instincts took over and unwillingly she began to purr.

"Oh you're a naughty kitty aren't you?"

He said as he positioned his head at her bottom…

Kirioko was about to lose it her pain was too much, she honestly wished that a miracle would happen…for her sake…and Ichigo's innocence….

Back with Kisshu

Kisshu was angry beyond recognition , Kioto had gone too far, to kidnap HIS Ichigo…that was unforgivable, his punishment would be more severe than death, Kisshu would kill him…with a burning pleasure….he'd kill him….

"That ass better not have so much as licked her…if he has….I will cut his tongue off!"

Kisshu seethed, his anger had taken over and poisoned his mind….when it came to his kitty Kisshu was as serious as a heart-attack

"Hold on kitten…..I'm coming.."

He said as he teleported to the ship

He set his course for a place that he knew, it was the Forbidden Zone in galaxy XZ14 On sly a skilled person could get there and no one could escape, that's where that slime ball probably took the girls

He thought about his poor kitty…terrified….alone…..unprotected, the thought of it made him sick to his stomach, when he got there…Kioto was a dead man!

"Kioto is a pest who needs exterminating!"

He spat and he pulled the trigger and went into hyper-drive

Back with Ichigo and Kirioko

Kioto had finished licking Ichigo, he positioned his member at her enterance, and looked back at Kirioko who was now in complete agony, the pressure of the burning and the strain of having to stand…it was unbearable…Kirioko looked at him

"You….You planned this…..didn't you?"

She said in a monotone voice, Kioto was shocked there was no way to tell he jad planned it

"N-No…I didn't"

He lied

"Don't pull that shit with me! I know you planned it because you could never catch me or Ichigo without us being injured or dead!"

She seethed

"Ok…I DID plan this! That power your giving out! Do you know whets going to happen?"

Kioto asked

"N-No…"

Kirioko replied

"Your body will lose control of itself, your mind will be blank….you'll be like a puppet, and I'll be the master!, that's why I took you, if you can lose enough control….you'll be mines!"

Kioto explained, tears welled up in her eyes

"Y-Your lying…I'd never work with you!!""

She said as she struggled

"Oh but if I keep my torture up…you will be…and that's what I plan to do!"

He grinned his crooked grin, and watched as tears fell from Kirioko's eyes, Ichigo was sick to her stomach, his plans…they were like Kisshu's in a way…except Kisshu was more gentle

"K-Kioto…this is madness! If you truly loved Kirioko you would stop!!!"

Ichigo said

"Did I tell you to talk?"

He said as he slapped her, causing more energy to escape Kirioko

Meanwhile with Kisshu…who wasn't far away

"Ok according to my Ichigo radar….she is just ahead!"

(AN/ He modified a mew aqua radar to pick up Ichigo's signal ^_^ Back to the story!)

He had an uneasy feeling that something bad was about to happen…he just couldn't put his finger on it…

"Hold on my kitty…I'm almost there…."

He whispered as he pressed hyper-speed once more

With the other Triniclone

"Hey Kayo….."

Codii asked

"What is it?"

He replied

"Well…Kioto has stolen one of the battle cruisers….the proto type…"

Codii braced himself

"WHAT!!??"

Kayo exploded

"I was looking and he teleported with something in his arms…."

Codii said

"Codii…we have to see the Cyniclon!"

Kayo whispered

"Why?"

Codii said simply

"Because…. I have a feeling…you remember when the mew Kirioko emitted a high amount of energy?…"

Kayo whispered weakly

"Um..y-yeah?"

He stuttered

"I think…he is trying to unleash that power…"

Kayo said , Codii's eyes went wide

"b-but if that happens…"

Kayo nodded

"It will be the end of life as we know it…"

Kayo replied…..he knew Kioto wanted to rule the planet…but he never imagined the lengths and sacrifices he would take to do it…..he just hopes Kioto loves the girl enough to know that if he proceeds in his plan….she will be completely…destroyed…….

Ok end of another chappy

Hope it was good….my fingers ache…..

I'll try to do more if I can

Please

R&R

I'd like that

K

See Ya

^_~


	12. Sister My Sister

Tokyo Blood Mew Mew

Sister my Sister….

Kayo and Codii arrived at the Cyniclon's lair, Pai got his fans out

"What is your purpose here?!"

Pai said with cold eyes, Taruto teleported in and as soon as he saw Codii he got his click-clack toy out

"You! You hurt my girl!"

He spat

"Yes, yes I'm truly sorry for it! But now isn't the time! Where is your other comrade…Kisshu was it?"

Pai flinched. But he oddly enough calmed down

"Pai you. You cant just trust them!!"

Taruto sneered…Pai silenced him

"Listen with your heart….not your ears. Young alien"

Kayo reasoned

"Fine!"

Taruto pouted

"Please….Kayo…continue"

Pai urged Kayo nodded

"As you wish…"

And Kayo recounted how Kioto was acting odder than normal after the energy surge….

//Flashback//

Kioto was researching spectrum energy and how to harness it, according to what he learned in order to harness the energy of a god/goddess you have to perform a ritual……..some rituals involved sacrificing a victim. Where others involved torturing a victim in front of the God/Goddess…

(AN/ I don't actually know how to summon a god, so please don't attempt any of this at home, this is fiction! And always will be…sadly….ok on with the story!)

"Torture huh?"

He said smiling evilly, Kayo saw this

"Kioto….what are you up to?"

He said accusingly

"Oh...nothing….that concerns you.."

He said slyly

"I find that really hard to believe…"

He said suspiciously

"Oh….and Kayo?"

Kioto asked

"What?"

He replied

"Where do you keep the rope and electric ball?"

He asked

"In the supply cupboard why?-"

He cut off…Kioto was already gone, Kayo took this time to look at Kioto's 'research', as he read his eyes widened…was Kioto that much of a foolish maniac?…that he was going to mess with supernatural forces?

"Kioto……you idiot!"

Kayo sighed, he never would have thought that Kioto would attempt what he was going to attempt in 100 years…no one had ever managed to awaken a God……not even Deep Black….

//End Flashback//

Pai was gob-smacked

"So…you believe that…this person…Kirioko….may in fact be a Goddess?"

Pai asked…well suggested

"Yes…but as to why he took the other-."

He was cut off by Taruto

"Other…what other!"

Taruto said suddenly worried

"She had red hair a waitress outfit…"

He trailed off seeing the look that Taruto had

"W-Why…"

Codii asked

"P-Pai…where has Kisshu gone!?"

Taruto stuttered

"He took the Hyper-jet…"

Codii and Kayo looked confused

"Um…Kioto….h-he took Ichigo….Kisshu's mate-to-be…..he's going to be pissed"

Taruto whispered hoarsely

"So Kisshu is going to mutilate him….."

Kayo said

"It depends….if Kioto has touched her….."

Now it was Codii who was afraid

"K-Kioto he is a ladies man, even on Tsarists our home planet…he could woo any female!

Taruto laughed

"If he is going to try and woo the old hag then he has a hard time ahead of him, even Kisshu couldn't!"

Taruto laughed

"Well…Kioto you see…if nothing will obey him….he turns to either physical or mental torture…."

Codii trailed off

"So if Kisshu….doesn't get there in time….."

Pai trailed off

Kayo nodded

"Then the lives of the mew girls Ichigo and Kirioko will be in grave danger!"

Pai, Taruto and Codii just stood there shocked

Back with Kioto

"He didn't know what happened…he was about to lunge into Ichigo…but…the room went black

"I CANT HOLD IT!!!!!!!!AHHHHH!!!"

Kirioko all but screamed, Kioto realised…his plan was working, He lunged into he Ichigo…both girls screamed, he went faster and faster, juices spilled out of her, Kirioko's eyes turned a dark shade of red, her smile had vanished, and a red light emitted from her….Kioto did the final thing necessary he took Ichigo's cat ear..and nibbled on it, the scream from Kirioko could be heard from the galaxy, luckily Kisshu was just there….but he was too late, when he teleported in, he saw Kioto naked on top of a fully naked Ichigo…his….thing inside her, a glowing cat girl and to top it off…Ichigo was crying

"Kioto!"

Kisshu spat…his eyes a dangerous shade of gold

"K-Kisshu?"

Kioto whimpered

"Get. Off. My. Kitty!"

He said so calm that it was terrifying

Kioto stumbled off her

"K-Kisshu…he. He.."

She started to sob

"Kioto….you are one dead man!"

Kisshu said summoning his sai

"This is a misunderstanding-"

SLASH!

Kioto was slashed on the leg, he screamed in agony, Kisshu was less that emotional

"For raping MY kitten…you will die a fate worse than death!"

Kisshu spat

"KIRIOKO ATTACK!"

The cowering alien ordered, without realising Kirioko got her demon bell out, and aimed at Kisshu

"Ribbon Dark Slash!"

She called out and dark blades began slashing Kisshu, by the tine they were done Kisshu was lying in a pool of blood…barely alive

"I-Ichigo…I…love you…"

And he gasped his last breath….he died….

Ichigo was horrified

"Kioto……for doing that…you are officially dead…you're no warrior you're a coward! A coward who has to get another more powerful person to kill, I WILL destroy you for killing Kisshu and harming my Onee-sama!"

Ichigo darkly spat…now she was glowing…

"You see…..Kirioko isn't the only Goddess here.."

Ichigo said through cold pink eyes

"N-No…you cant be a Goddess!"

Kioto panicked

"Why not? You read about it didn't you? If you sacrifice someone that the Goddess loves you can awaken her true power?"

Kioto was gob-smacked

"Well guess what?"

Ichigo laughed

"You got me!"

And with that she lunged but Kirioko shielded him

"None shall hurt my master!"

She said in a monotone voice

"So this is what it comes to?"

Ichigo said sadly

Kirioko positions her weapon

Music fades in….

Sister my sister tell me what we fighting for?

Ichigo dodged Kirioko's attack and shot her with her Strawberry bell

We got to end this war!

Kirioko was blown back but sustained no damage

We should love one another!

Kirioko shot Ichigo on the shoulder

Oh cant we just pretend this war never began!

Kirioko aimed the last strike at Ichigo's head

We can try….

"Kirioko…."

Sister My Sister…

Ichigo was in tears, Kirioko was pulling back

"I-chi-go?"

She stuttered…..then she collapsed

Both sisters lay unconscious…hugging each other….

Well that's another one done im sad to say that in a few or less chapters it will be the end of TBMM

I want to thank one loyal reader MewSara100 for being loyal tio my story and always reviewing!

Ok

R&R

Please

Thanks

^_~


	13. The Awakening of Black

Tokyo Blood Mew Mew

Deep Blacks Awakening

Kioto placed the unconscious mew on the pedestal

"Every cat has its day...and today is yours kitty"

Kioto sighed as he went to get the celestial sword

Meanwhile in café mew mew...

Kirioko's P.O.V

There were voices, I didn't recognize, one was Vampires, the rest were distorted and fuzzy, I heard a small voice yell.

"She's coming to Na no da!"

The child screamed

"Pudding...so loud..."

I moaned

"Gomen"

The wolf mew looked at me

"No wounds, that's a relief"

Vampire ran over and hugged me, I blushed red

"I was so scared, when I saw you and not Ichigo I-"

Vampire gasped holding her mouth

"Ryou...where is Ichigo?"

End P.O.V

"I repeat, where is she?"

Kirioko hissed

"When we found you...we saw Kioto take her...he teleported..."

Ryou said solemnly,Kirioko felt her inside grow cold and her heart ache

"SHE'S GONE!"

Kirioko all but cried

"Kirioko-sama...we tried but-"

Aioko began

"Oh you _tried_ as if you all grabbed me before Kioto could!"

Kirioko sneered, the mews looked in shame at themselves, Kirioko weakly got up

"Wh-Where are you off to?"

Lunaiko asked trying to stop her, only for her arm to be ripped off, everyone ran to the injured bird

"Me and that son of a bitch Kioto have a little score to settle, if any of you follow, don't get in my way!"

Kirioko yelled as she teleported out the café

Aioko stared at the door

"Since when could she teleport?"

She asked

"Never...she can't..."

Vampire gasped, she could teleport but not Kirioko, Zakuro held her stomach, something bad was about to happen she just knew it.

"Oh please let Kirioko find Ichigo..."

Zakuro prayed

Meanwhile...with the aliens...

Kayo was zapped with energy

"Codii! How many times have I freaking told you! NOT TO TOUCH THE ENERGY CANNON!"

Kayo growled, but when he looked at Codii there was no weapon

"What are you talking about?"

Codii asked

"Nothing I-AHHHHHHHHH!"

Kayo said the screamed in agony, Codii caught him

"Kayo! Come on lets get you to Pai!"

Codii said, Kayo stopped him

"Why do you care so much? You stopped Kioto from blowing us and our enemies up, hell, you even let them escape! So why are you turning to their side! Don't you want to be part of Kioto's scheme to bring back Deep Black?"

PUNCH!

Kayo stared wide eyed

"Shut up Kayo! SHUT UP! THIS IS MADNESS! I WANT TO BE FREE OK! I don't give two shits about our _glorious_ leader ok! I want to be with Tameiko! There I fucking said it. I LOVE A MEW! I love her with my heart!"

Codii panted, Kayo stood hatred in his eyes

"If you love her so much then why don't you leave!"

the alien sneered

"Fine, but when Kioto's ridiculous plan backfires don't come blaming the mews!"

Codii said as he teleported, when he got outside Kirioko grabbed him

"Kioto! Where is he! Don't make me snap your neck!"

She snarled

"H-He went to the factory!"

Codii said as he was thrown into a wall, he noticed for the first time, her eyes had gone black...

"Maybe Taruto knows..."

Codii said as he teleported to the forests of Tokyo

Taruto was just relaxed when something crashed through the wall

"Pudding for the last time I-Oh its you!"

Taruto sighed seeing Codii

"Taruto when a vampire is err hungry what colour do their eyes go?"

Codii asked, Taruto looked at him oddly

"Black, why?"

Taruto asked only to be grabbed

"We need to get to Pai! Kioto has gone mad, he is trying to awaken Deep Black!"

Codii panted as he flew to the café

"Why is it always me?"

Taruto sighed

"Well Kirioko has gone crazy so you are the only one...JUST HELP!"

Codii screeched as they neared café mew mew, Pai was sitting looking at computer magazines

"Pai! We need your help, Kioto has gone mad! He kidnapped Ichigo, stole a ceremonial sword and to top it all off..HE IS TRYING TO AWAKEN A GODDESS!"

Codii cried, Pai held him firmly

"Calmly tell me, what the hell happened!"

Pai asked

"Well, Kioto said something about becoming leader of this planet, at first I thought it was a joke, but, he got obsessive over the powers of Mew Ichigo and Mew Kirioko, so he went to The Ruins of Blue and stole Deep Blue's ashes, he then stole a sword named Kenyatta and got a spell for paralyses, he began snickering evilly to himself before saying 'Now I gotta see a girl about a pendant' also...Mew Kirioko's eyes had turned black...so...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

The small boy cried, Pai dropped the glass he held and stared in shock at the words Codii had said

"Codii, Taruto we have to get to that factory before Kirioko! If we don't I'm afraid the world is doomed!"

Pai stated scaring the two children before him.

With Kirioko

"Damn son of a fucking bitch Kioto! Taking my sister then doing that to us, I swear when I grab him I'll slit his throat and drink that blood of his!"

Kirioko seethed feeling the burning in her throat deepen

"DAMN!"

She cried seeing a small boy, as quick as lightning, she clamped on his succulent neck and drained him dry, the burn died away. If you saw her you'd cry bloody murder, then again, if you did...you'd die...

"I smell that little shit...here!"

Kirioko spat as she sprinted forward like a bloodthirsty beast...which...in an odd way...she was...

Pai, Taruto, Codii and the Mews were hot on Kioto's tail when Kayo appeared

"Codii! You traitor!"

Kayo spat, Codii teleported the mews and other aliens towards Kioto, Kayo tried to attack but Codii hut his weapon.

"So...it's come to this has it? Attacking your own kind!"

Kayo growled, Codii clenched his dagger

"I'm sick of the war...I WANT TO BE FREE!"

Codii cried

"Fool"

Kayo stated, Codii raised his dagger and slashed at Kayo, they went through each other

"Kayo..."

Codii smiled, Kayo stared coldly

"Time for your dream...your eternal one..."

Kayo stated as Codii dropped to the ground, his body collided with the floor...

He was dead...

With Kioto, he had collected his sword, and the ashes, he had scattered them on the unconscious mew and sprayed her with the blood of Blue over her forehead.

"Goddess of death awaken from the heart of your bearer, come to me at once and fulfil my demands!"

he chanted, Kirioko meanwhile was just getting there, he throat burned again worse than ever, Kioto smirked the sword was glowing, it's master was close, Kirioko came into view, he gave a sadistic smile.

"It's show time"

He licked his lips as he raised the sword.

"KIOTO!"

Kirioko screeched in horror, Kioto grinned in a scary smile that over took his face, he laughed

"AWAKEN DEEP BLACK-SAMA!"

He cackled as he stabbed Ichigo through the stomach, blood sprayed over Kirioko and she wailed in pain, The Mews and other mews and the aliens had just got there to see the huge explosion erupt, Taruto shook Pai. He looked at him grimly

"It appears we are too late...The apocalypse has only just begun"

He stated looking at the black shape with cold red eyes lay on the floor.

"Deep Black has awoken"

Vampire said breathless as the shape of Deep Black was revealed...

Oh this is it next chapter is the do all and end all of TBMM only 3 chapters then...POOF, over :'(

Well thanks for reading, but review for the finale of TBMM, please?

Thanks and...

who is Deep Black?

Read and see!


End file.
